


You're The King, Baby I'm Your Queen

by justsomeitgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, The King and Queen of Starling City, We All Needed Something Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her like that, sitting on that chair, so fierce and strong, Oliver was sure that if he was to be the King of Starling City, there was no woman he would want as his Queen other than Felicity Smoak. After all, we all know who really calls the shots in the lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The King, Baby I'm Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I have developed a little obsession (it´s getting real serious real fast, actually.) over this whole King and Queen of Starling City thing and this was the result. Also, it's all fluffly and rainbows because quite frankly, I believe we all need a little bit of happiness after this week's episode.
> 
> Oh, and this is my first one-shot which was not written for a contest or anything of the kind, so there's that. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Since English is not my first language and there was no beta, all mistakes are on me and I apologize for them in advance.

“I’m not saying we _have_ to have balloons, I’m saying there is no way some colorful ribbons are in any way better than balloons.”

“Who knows, maybe Diggle’s afraid of balloons? This whole thing is a stupid idea, anyway.”

“Yeah, because an extremely skilled ex-soldier for the army special forces working side by side with a vigilante every night is extremely likely to be afraid of balloons”, she said while rolling her eyes and adjusting her tiny body to the black chair in an attempt to appear more powerful. _Oliver Queen powerful_ , she thought. _He makes it look so easy…_

“Says the IT expert who is afraid of kangaroos.” Roy teased, but she had clearly not been paying attention to a single word he had just said, “Felicity?”

_And now I got distracted because of Oliver. Great. It’s not like any other person wouldn’t, though. I mean, it’s Oliver. Shirtless, beautiful, irresistible Oliver._

“Felicity!”

_God Felicity, focus!_

“What?”, she finally mumbled, awoken from her far more pleasant day-dreams.

“I was saying… IT experts are not likely to be afraid of kangaroos either.”

A shiver went down her spine as she tried desperately to get that frightening thought out of her head, “Kangaroos are an entirely different thing. They are _evil_.” He stared at her as if she had just said the Earth was the center of the Universe or something else equally nonsensical and disturbing, causing her to sigh and resume their previous exchange, “Never mind. That’s not the point.”

They heard someone come down the stairs and Oliver soon joined them, his back against her desk and a little smirk on his lips.

“How did it go with Thea?”, Felicity asked, turning her head to face those beautiful blue eyes that had her lost every single time.

“It was good. We’re taking it slow but I think she’s accepting this whole thing way better than I expected her to.”

“She’s a strong woman. Gets that from her brother, I suppose.”

He tilted his head a little and smiled at her brief ramble. The smile she gave him back lightened his world as it had done every single time from the day they met. “What have you two been doing?”

“Planning Diggle’s surprise birthday party.”

For a second Oliver looked utterly confused. They didn’t usually celebrate birthdays; most of the times they were too busy fighting crime and the day went by just like any other, except for the late drink in the lair after a successful night and the enthusiastic birthday hug from Felicity. But then Roy sighed and he couldn’t help but find the whole situation quite amusing. “So I take it this was your idea?”

She frowned in hesitation before answering. “I just thought… Well, the criminals seem to have gone away for a while- Not that criminals take vacations or anything. Or do they? Anyway, I think we should enjoy it. I know we’re a crime-fighting team and we don’t get a day off, but if we let that keep us from living our lives while we are supposed to look after each other, then… We’re not such a good team after all.”

“Except bad guys don’t just magically disappear because we want to throw someone a birthday party”, Roy pouted.

Felicity straightened in the chair, her arms resting close to her body and hands grabbing the chair vehemently. Her face grew determined and she looked them both dead in the eyes. “I’m doing it. It’s my friend’s birthday and no bad guy in this whole world is going to keep me from celebrating it with him. Feel free to show up, or suit up and patrol the streets, if you want. It’s your choice.”

“I’m in.”

She immediately turned when she heard his voice, “You’re what?”

“I’m in”, Oliver repeated so naturally that for a second she thought she was dreaming. “You’re right. Once we let this, this… crusade take away the good moments, then we have nothing left. Those moments are the ones worth fighting for.”

“Are you serious?”, she asked, even though that wasn’t really a question. “You’re serious.” She was so surprised she could barely breathe and her heart started beating a little too fast. The man who always put the city first, wanting to throw a birthday party? And then she realized it. He was doing it for her. More than that, he was doing it because of her. He was trying to live other than just surviving. Holding on to the happy, ordinary moments because they were worth fighting for. Because that’s what she had always done.

“It’s not like we had a choice anyway”, Roy grumbled as he started walking towards the stairs.

“What do you mean?”

“We all know who really calls the shots here, Felicity.”

A few moments later, the door closed and her eyes found Oliver’s, waiting patiently for her to say something, to do something. Except she was not quite sure what to do.

“Oliver, I…” She shook her head lightly and her mouth drew open in a smile so pure, so beautiful, he wasn’t sure he had seen it since the day he took her out to dinner and told her maybe, just maybe, they could be together. “Thank you.”

He smiled back playfully, “Roy’s right, you know. It’s not like I could say no… to _you_.”

She glanced at the door and he placed a hand in her shoulder to comfort her. “Hey,” her breathtakingly beautiful eyes faced his own again, “He’ll be fine. He’s just worried about the city, about us.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“I am. I just know this is the right decision.”

“How?”

“Because it’s your decision.”

She lowered her face and looked away with a shy smile on her lips while her cheeks turned bright red in spite of all her efforts to cover it up. Her celestial beauty never ceased to amaze him and Oliver knew he could stare at her for hours, her long blond her tied up in the cutest little ponytail he had ever seen, her fierce yet so pure blue eyes hiding behind her glasses and that smile of hers that made him feel so powerless. And then he laughed.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You sitting in that chair… You would give a really great Queen, you know?”

She let out a quick laugh, the most wonderful sound he had ever heard in his entire life. “I’m no queen. But you… These people, they look up to you, they would fight for you. You’re their king,” her hand made her way towards his and as their skins touched it felt like a fire ignited between them, something she had only ever felt when touching him. “You’re a hero, Oliver.”

His grin widened but he didn’t say a word. He just stared at her and watched her face change as she realized what he had actually said. Her eyes met his in an utter confusing, surprised way when she even considered the thought. “Oh my God… Are you- Do you- Was that your twisted, surprisingly cute yet extremely awkward way of proposing to me, Mr. Queen?”

“No. But if it works for you, go with it,” he smirked and winked at her, reminding her of one of their first encounters.

“Some of that playboy charm still remains, I see,” she joked. He pulled away from the desk and kneeled in front of her, holding her tiny hands inside his.

“If I was the king of Starling City, the only woman I would ever want as my queen, would be you.” He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a soft kiss as hers grabbed his arms gently. There was no future for him unless she was in it. If he was to be the king, then she would be his queen. Always.


End file.
